1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Background Art
For example, an imaging device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44277. Receiving a recording-start command, the imaging device starts recording after a predetermined period of time has passed. The device informs the user that the recording is started and in progress by blinking a light-emitting means upon acceptance of the recording-start command.